


Music Is

by tallestgirlonearth



Category: Led Zeppelin, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallestgirlonearth/pseuds/tallestgirlonearth
Summary: Music can be many things. It can be loud, it can be quiet. It can be an opera for a full philharmonic orchestra or a simple melody for a flute. It can push, aggravate, calm, make you sad or so happy you could cry.It means something else for everyone.





	Music Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work, which I posted years and years ago on Livejournal under the name la_aguja_92. Since the communities there are largely dead, I thought I'd put it on here :)

Music can be many things. It can be loud, it can be quiet. It can be an opera for a full philharmonic orchestra or a simple melody for a flute. It can push, aggravate, calm, make you sad or so happy you could cry. It means something else for everyone.

For John Paul, music is natural. His parents are in the business and have encouraged him to learn how to play an instrument, any instrument really. Music has always been a part of his life. He's good at it and it had been a logical conclusion that he would someday be a professional musician too, in whatever way. It's been the right decision, because he is happy. Music makes him happy.

For Bonzo, music is something that slowly builded up in his life. He's not really sure why he ended up as a rock'n'roll drummer. Good thing that his mother had given him his very first drum, a snare, though. There are few other things in life that are more fun than being in a band. He enjoys the easy camaraderie, the songwriting, the exhirilation of going out and beating the shit out of his kit. He isn't happy about being away from his wife and kids, but as long as he's playing it's fine.

For Robert, music is a new world. A world away from the grim and dreary Midlands, where he has no prospects other than ending up as a working man or an accountant. He imitated Elvis as a child. As a teen, the dreams had taken on the shape of Willie Dixon, Robert Johnson and Bukka White. He idolizes them, the sheer weight of their work and the promises the songs hold. He wanted to be a bluesman, against the wishes of everybody else, so he worked to make his dreams come true. And God knows that he's worked hard to enter the world that is music.

For Jimmy, music is a way of living, his way of living. It must have been fate that this guitar had been lying around in their new house, because, really, what else could he possibly be doing now? There's nothing like the rush of adrenaline when he's on stage or when he's just had this idea for a song and he knows it's gonna blow them all. There's nothing like the peaceful quiet of sitting there with an acoustic and playing whatever springs to mind. There is nothing like it. There is nothing else.

Or so Jimmy thinks until his way leads him to an university where he's supposed to meet a promising vocalist for his new band. A few days later, his opinion on music has been reassessed by the promising vocalist, who's called Robert and is _definitely_ in the band. Music is the way. The only way for him, but not for him exclusively. Music made him meet Robert Plant. His friend, who shares so many interests with him. Whose character is the exact opposite, but whose soul is the same in all that matters. Music makes them spend time with each other. And one evening, while they're sitting in the living room of Headley Grange and Robert is illuminated by the soft glow of the fire, Jimmy listens to him humming softly and the music makes him realize just how beautiful he is. And later, when they're lying on the rug, limbs entwined and Robert is stroking through Jimmy's curls, it seems that music makes Robert feel the same way.

Music is natural, music is something happening by chance, music is a world of its own, music is a way. Music is like a web of shimmering golden threads. The web holds Jimmy and Robert together. It surrounds them, flexible, sometimes straining, but never ripping. Years, decades after they felt the golden threads for the first time, Jimmy and Robert meet for a press conference about their latest movie. It's been a while, their lives keep them busy and apart and it feels like they're meeting for the first time, all over again. They smile at each other, tentatively at first, and then they know one thing: Music is endless. Love is endless. Music is love.


End file.
